


We Meet at the Coffee Shop

by QuoiGhost



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fusion, Logan is being antisocial, M/M, Memory Loss, New York City, Patton and Janus are actually trying, Remus is being Remus, Remy is sitting in a corner watching
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 04:00:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26466829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuoiGhost/pseuds/QuoiGhost
Summary: Their name. That was all they could remember. Their name and one piece of information from before they woke up. Now they all have just one question: what are they doing in New York?All of the sides end up in New York with little to no memory of before they woke up. Will they lead normal lives in the city? Or will they find each other and figure out what is going on?
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders & Sleep | Remy Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	1. Remus

He wakes up and remembers nothing.

He knows his name is Remus.... Why was he lying face flat in the middle of a park? Remus got up quickly, making his head spin, before looking around him. How did he get here?

Well if he couldn't remember it probably wasn't important.

So he then did the only logical thing that came to mind. He took off his clothes and started sprinting through the park.

After a minuet or two he was able to work out he was in New York, by thing things he was running past. He raked his brain for any information that might be stored in that dark mind of his.

While he was trying to think, he wasn't exactly looking where he was going. So he ran into a tree.

"Vine!" He shouted at the top of his lungs.

He got something! He remembers the app vine. He remembers coming up with ideas for little short videos. He couldn't remember if it was him making the videos or someone else, but he knows they are out there.

In celebration of his discovery he jumped up and started dancing to poorly sung shake it off (which he provided).

* * *

So apparently running around and dancing naked in central park was illegal. Who knew?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that is the first chapter! I know it's short, but it worked well with how I wanted the story to start. They will be longer in the future! (Hopefully.)


	2. Remus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus gets in trouble, but still acts like Remus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually have a whole plot planned out for this story, but this chapter was saved in my head as a single sentence. I think I expanded on it well, enjoy!

So he got arrested. Oops. 

The police took him over to the police station after getting some clothes on him. Remus was now fully clothed in a small room with a large window he could see the rest of the police station through.

"Name?" A female officer came in with a note pad.

"Remus." Ya, he was already bored.

The lady cop sighed, "Last name?"

"I dunno." It was at this moment Remus realized they had sat him down in a spinning chair. 

Remus started to spin slowly, as to not cause suspicion.

"How can you not know your last name?"

Remus shrugged and started to spin just slightly faster.

"Address?" The lady moved on.

"Dunno."

"Well then lets just get straight to the point, why were you naked in a park?!"

Remus came to a stop so he could look at her when he answered, "I woke up in a park, and then I took my clothes off."

Remus did not know what this lady was doing before interviewing him, but it had clearly worn her down. It took so little to crack this woman. Remus smirked and went back to spinning.

"Just give me your last name, address, or your ID and we can be done with this," The lady stated through gritted teeth.

"Don't remember, don't remember, and don't remember having one. If I did it is probably with my clothes somewhere in central park." As Remus said this he once again stared to pick up the pace spinning in his chair.

The lady had to stop and take a deep breath, but before she could get another word out Remus started screeching. He was now going as fast as the chair was able to go and screaming as the top of his lungs. The whole station cringed at the sound, convinced this person was insane. Everyone except one person.

A man wearing khakis, a blue polo shirt, and a grey cardigan tied around his shoulders, barged into the room.

"Remus!" The man squealed excitedly jumping at Remus, something clicking into place, and sending them both on to the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: What Patton has been doing.


	3. Patton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why was Patton in a police station?

He wakes up and remembers nothing.

Well he knows his name of course! And... what else?

Patton slowly sat up in bed he we lying in. He looked around. Was this his apartment? He doesn't remember having an apartment. 

He tried to get out of bed but immediately tripped. Logan! Roman! Virgil! Janus! Remus! He had to find his friends. His brain was a little foggy at the moment, but he remembers his famILY. He doesn't even remember where they hung out, but he knows is their names, personalities, and relations to each other.

He raced to the closet and got dressed as quick as possible. Now he just had to find his famILY.

* * *

Patton wasn't Logan. He didn't have the answers, or solutions, or the best thing to do in the situation. So he walked around town asking random people if they had seen his friends. After an entire morning of asking random people, to no avail, he stopped for lunch.

He stopped at a cute little coffee shop. Patton loved it the moment he stepped in, it just had a homey feeling. He went up and ordered some sugary drink and a cookie. After he collected his order he looked around the coffee shop to see that all of the tables and couches already had people sitting at them. He would just have to make some new friends!

He sat down at a two person table across from another man. He was wearing Sunglasses and white shirt with a black jacket and brown satchel thrown over top. He held a coffee in one hand.

"Hi! My name is Patton!" Patton excitedly introduced himself.

The other man simply looked amused, "Remy."

"Nice to meet you Remy!" Patton beamed before grabbing his drink and starting to drink it.

Remy's gaze moved to Patton's drink, " _What did you order?!_ "

Patton rattled off some long name of some sugary nonsense.

Remy shook his head and muttered under his breath, "Of course you would."

Patton wasn't meant to hear it, so he pretended he didn't.

"So what bring you to New York?" Remy changed the topic, taking another sip of his own cup.

"I think I live here."

"You think? Come on babes, how do you not know if you live here?"

"I can't remember anything.."

Remy chocked on his drink.

"Are you okay!?"

"I'm fine continue."

"Alright..." Patton continued a little unsure, "So I woke up this morning in my apartment, but all I remember is my name and my friends: Logan, Roman, Virgil, Janus, and Remus."

"Have you tried the police station?" Remy had finally stopped coughing.

Patton's sad frame quickly lit up with joy, "Police Station! Thanks Remy!"

Patton ran out of the store shoving his cookie is his mouth as he went.

"Go get em' pop star!" Remy called after Patton still slightly amused.

* * *

By the time Patton got to the police station he was out of breath. He ran to the front desk panting.

"Woah there," The man behind the front desk turned around surprised to see the panting man, "You alright?"

Patton quickly nodded putting his figure up asking the man to give him a minuet. 

The moment he caught his breath he began talking, "I'm looking for my friends, their names are Janus, Roams, Virgil, Remus, and Logan. I really need to find them because I'm so confused and I need their help and I don't want to lose them, I--"

The police man cut him off, "Slow down, I can't understand what you are saying."

"Right," Patton straightened up, "I'm looking for my friends: Virgil, Roman, Janus, Logan, and Remus."

"Last names."

Patton opened his mouth to speak but quickly realized he didn't know the last names of his friends, "I don't know.. I'm a terrible friend!"

The receptionist didn't know how to deal with the emotions coming of this still tried man. He was about to answer when a loud screech rang through the whole station causing everyone to flinch. Everyone expect Patton, because he knew that screech. He ran as quickly as he could towards the sound.

He flung open the door of an interrogation room to see exactly what he had been hoping for.

"Remus!" He flung himself at his friend, overjoyed to see the familiar face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we have finally introduced the coffee shop! Wasn't planning on introducing it this chapter, but oh well.


	4. Patton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now Patton and Remus have a few things to figure out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Information on POVs:
> 
> Here is the basic of how I do point of views. We started with Remus and went until he met Patton, they we unlocked Patton. Now I can write from Remus's or Patton's point of view. So for the most part, that is how the story will progress. 
> 
> Also, it may not seem like it, but I do write chapters with specific POVs. I write them in 3rd person yes, but it still only follows one person. Though stuff might happen in the chapter that the character who's point of view it is is unaware of. Little wonky so just take POVs with a grain of salt. Keep in mind I use them as a general idea, not a rule.
> 
> With that out of the way, onto the chapter!

"Not that I don't enjoy being tackled to the floor, but before anything happens, I've been told I should at least know your name."

Patton squeaked and jumped up, "Sorry Remus, it is just so good to see you."

"Why thank you," Remus smirks at the complement but soon drops it to narrow his eyes at the bubbly man, "But seriously who are you."

"I would like to know that too," the lady cop spoke up from behind the two still surprised by Patton's antics.

Patton skipped over and held out his hand to her, "I'm Patton!"

"Sarah..." The lady cautiously shook his hand.

Patton ran back to Remus still sitting on the floor and grabbed his hand dragging him up off the floor, "Come on! Lets go find the others!"

Remus shrugged, "Alright."

Before the could make it out the door Sarah stepped in front of them, "Hold on now, I'm going to need an explanation and ID."

ID.... Patton hadn't thought of that, did he have one? 

Patton's reached into his pocket and pulled out the wallet he had found in the apartment this morning. Sure enough, there was an ID. He handed it over to the cop before he could get a good look at it.

She seemed to accept the ID as valid before handing it back, "And how do you know this man?"

"We are friends!"

She turned and looked at Remus raising an eye brow, "You are willingly friends with this person?"

"Don't you dare be rude to my friends!" Sarah jumped back surprised by the complete 180 personality change.

This gave Patton and Remus an opening which they took and ran back to the front desk. 

Patton walked up to the man at the desk, "I'm here to bail out Remus."

"Remus?" the receptionist asked.

"This person," Patton smiled his energy coming back.

He paid the fee and dragged Remus out of the police station.

Patton turned to Remus, "Hungry?"

"You already know me so well."

"Well of course I do! Let's go!" Patton skipped towards the coffee shop Remus following.

* * *

"Remy! You work here!" Patton greeted the man standing behind the counter.

"Yup, back for more?" Remy smiled the the puppy like man infront of him.

"Yeah! I'm gonna have a second cookie, I deserved it."

"So you found your friends then?" Remy almost sounded excited? He must be excited for Patton.

"I found one," Patton tuned around and called out, "Remus!"

Remus had wandered of and started a conversation with a couple who now looked deeply disturbed. He smiled innocently and joined Patton at the counter. Remus rattled off some ridiculous order with thing that definitely would not be found in a coffee shop. Remy is unfazed and simple ignores Remus's crazy.

Patton paid and Remy gave him his cookie. Patton went and sat down at an empty table waiting for Remus to get his order and join him.

"So Patton found you?" Remy asked seemingly calm.

"I got arrested and then this stranger comes and bails me out and offers to buy me lunch! It's my lucky day." Remus jumps up and sit on the counter while Remy continues to work.

"Stranger?" 

"Well, yeah I don't know him."

"He seems to know you pretty well."

"Yeah, he's a little weird," Remus's voice drops to a whisper and he speaks as though he in not sitting on the counter of a coffee shop are getting arrested.

Remy smiles softly before continuing the order. Remy finished up the drinks and gave them to Remus. Afterwards, Patton and Remus headed back to Patton's apartment.

Patton was ready to make a plan to find the rest of his famILY! (Maybe with the help of Remus.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PATTON DIDN'T HEAR THE CONVERSATION BETWEEN REMY AND REMUS!!!!!  
> Felt like I had to add that after what I said about POVs, just take it with a grain of salt.


End file.
